


Про Господина Пустыни

by aarizona



Series: Проект «Пустыня»: лекции [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: Рассказ о Господине Пустыни, воинственном боге, ведущем на поводке бурю.





	1. Репродуктивное поведение

— Увидел, трахнул, защитил — вот философия аасимов, если можно назвать философией столь неутончённую позицию.

Профессор неспешно спускался с верхних ступеней амфитеатра. Через каждые два шага раздавался звонкий стук его трости. На ступенях расположились слушатели. Многие сидели, кто-то лежал, некоторые делали заметки. 

Восстановленный мир нуждался в знаниях. Прежние традиции не выдерживали смешения трёх ветвей генетической программы (да и ещё влейте в этот коктейль женщин).

— Именно поэтому рядом с аасимами всегда было много женщин: выбранных рашадами для нужд генетической программы, случайно зашедших, крадущихся по другой стороне улицы, даже бесплодных.

Где-то у ног профессора раздался фыркающий звук. 

— Вам не нравятся бесплодные, юноша? — Наконечник трости коснулся ворота форменной рубашки слушателя. Тот вздрогнул и отрицательно мотнул головой. — Это был замечательный конструкт эпохи Пустыни, который помог нам выжить. Вы уверены, что вы сможете иметь детей? Что вы не бесплодны? Ведь рядом нет рашада, который понял бы.

Трость утвердительно стукнула на последнем слове. Лектор спустился вниз и посмотрел на аудиторию.

— Всё, что не шевелится, аасимы закономерно шевелят и трахают. Аасим может заняться сексом даже с боевым товарищем, но не как «Занятие любовью» (да и недоступно им это понятие), а как звено цепочки «Возбуждение — Объект — Секс». Не ждите от партнёра нежности, если его генетическая линия хотя бы на две трети принадлежит к аасимам. Да что там нежности, он же логически думать неспособен!

Недовольно зашумела часть аудитории. Профессор вскинул седую бровь:

— Извините, умеете думать. Значит, кровь аасимов разбавляется легко.

Трость легонько стукнула о деревянный настил пола, слушатели затихли.

— Мы знаем, что у аасимов не было бога-покровителя. Только бог-противник, только Господин Пустыни, смертоносная песчаная буря. Все мы в юности богоборцы, и аасимы с гордостью выходили против своего бога. И убивали, и усмиряли. Средний срок жизни аасима — двадцать три года. Он переживал пять-семь песчаных бурь. Потом умирал. Но он успевал оставить потомство. Рашадам такое простое действие давалось сложнее.

Лектор кивнул слушателям, и вышел в подсобное помещение. Ему требовался перерыв. Возможно, слушателям тоже, но ему явно перерыв требовался сильнее. В сегодняшней группе много потомков аасимов, а с удержанием внимания у этой аудитории проблемы. И у него, откровенно говоря, проблемы с удержанием внимания вокруг аасимов.

Его зовут Алекс. Александер. Третье поколение Нового Мира. Эти детишки — пятое, и они намного больше него похожи на нормальных людей. У них не болит всё при смене погоды, неудачном шаге, неудачном взгляде, даже при упоминании секса... Они не помнят своих богов, и они не смотрят сквозь прозрачные веки на Тёмную Госпожу.

Александер проглотил горькую микстуру, заел долькой сладкого фрукта, поискал взглядом, чем можно стереть приторный вкус с языка. Зарылся ладонью в свои волосы — короткие, жёсткие, рано поседевшие. Секущиеся кончики резали ладонь, лезли под ногти.

Микстура подействовала, и излишне острое восприятие рашада померкло. Боль в ноге стала терпимой, можно было попробовать встать.

Тяжело опираясь на трость, лектор вышел обратно к слушателям.

— Размножение рашадов осложнялось тем, что они слишком умны и слишком больны. Им было больно заниматься сексом, и они стремились свести это действие к нулю. Но искусственная инсеминация на тот момент уже была забыта, поэтому, молитвами Тёмной Госпоже, они всё-таки брали себя в руки и брали женщину.

В зале послышались смешки. В основном смеялись недавно целовавшиеся парочки (и не только парочки).

— Это не смешно. Психическая сфера рашадов была развита очень неудачно, и чужое проявление эмоций причиняло им боль. Собственно, поэтому рядом с рашадами не радовались, не занимались любовью, часто даже не жили. Но необходимость в следовании Генетической Программе не позволяла выгнать их за стены Города, понимаете? Они молились Тёмной Госпоже за нас и наших детей.

Аудитория впечатлилась внезапной вспышкой и притихла. Алекс постукивал тростью, пытаясь встать удобнее.

— Рашады находили женщин, подходящих для продолжения рода, приглашали их к себе раз в месяц, пытались зачать ребенка. Но часто физическая слабость мужчины не позволяла завершить процесс. Также часто женщины получали сильные травмы от психической деятельности рашадов, и умирали, не доносив ребенка до срока. Так что рашадов в нашей культуре скорее ненавидят, чем любят. Впрочем, их необходимость в тот исторический период никто не оспаривает.

Трость опять застучала по ступенькам, отслеживая неспешный подъем лектора вверх. Многие слушатели дёргались и отодвигались с его пути. Размыкали руки и прятали глаза. Кое-кто поднимал выше воротник форменной рубашки и присаживался ровнее.

— И остаются яссиры. Единственная гармоничная часть нашего прошлого. Да, у них были проблемы, сложности, трудная работа. Но кроме этого у них было вполне зрелое сознание и развитое тело. Рашады пытались связать яссиров Генетической Программой, но как можно распоряжаться человеком, который уже завтра исчезнет из твоего города? Исторически сложилось, что до шестнадцати яссиры оставляли столько потомков, сколько могли, а после им уже никто ничего не мог диктовать.

Лектор откашлялся. Подумав, отложил трость и присел на ступень. Дальше Александер говорил почти шепотом — голос сел.

— У яссиров не было предрассудков. После выполнения репродуктивной программы многие находили партнеров по душе среди женщин или бесплодных, иногда воспитывали чужих детей. В зависимости от настроения они могли зайти в казармы аасимов и вступить в связь с парочкой юных воинов. Или найти рашада, долго его утешать, а с утренним караваном уйти из города. Конечно, это всё не рядовые случаи, но воспоминания о них остались. Есть также несколько зафиксированных случаев, когда яссиры уходили в горы, окружающие Пустыню, и оставались там жить.

Александер тяжело опёрся на трость, поднимаясь. Новое поколение очень много несёт в себе от рашадов. Пора учить детей как-то контролировать себя.

— А ещё были женщины. Безвольные создания, которые рожали так долго, как могли, а потом умирали. Были бесплодные, — лектор чуть запнулся, борясь со своими предрассудками, — бесплодные мужчины и женщины, у которых за полторы тысячи лет Генетической Программы сформировалась своя социальная роль и своё, закрытое от остальных, общество. Как раз на основе этого профессионального сообщества и был создан наш общественный строй. Так что мы не должны считать себя наследниками аасимов или яссиров, мы в большей степени наследники бесплодных. Дети Её, Бесплодной, богини великой реки. Мы наконец выжили и построили свой новый мир. И я вас с этим поздравляю.

По кивку слушатели потянулись к выходу. Александер опять устроился рядом с тростью на нижней ступени амфитеатра. Опять его лекция о половом просвещении превратилась в религиозное безобразие. И он сам это понимал, но, но...

* * *

— Вы рашад?

— Никто из нас уже не рашад, мальчик.

Александер тяжело посмотрел вверх, на юношу, оставшегося в опустевшей аудитории. Тот ответил ясным взором и вздернутым подбородком.

— Никто из нас не рашад. И никто из нас не аасим. Каждый из нас — смесь из жажды защищать и стремления сбежать, унаследованных от этих двоих. А ещё мне досталось удивительно много эмпатии и изумительно мало выносливости. Поэтому перестань бояться и дай трость.

Александер рылся в карманах в поисках лекарства. Вспомнил, что оставил микстуру в кабинете. Вырвал трость из под ноги юноши. Поднялся, колено стрельнуло болью слишком сильно.

Тёмная моя Госпожа, богиня любви, за что ты так не любишь слуг своих?

Мужчина медленно двинулся в сторону кабинета. Мальчишка начинал жалеть его. Отвратительно.

Час спустя Алекс кое-как выбрался из университета и добрался до центральной площади. Рядом больше не было сочувствующих юнцов, и колено, похоже, успокоилось. На площади была воздвигнута статуя пророка. Мессии... теперь его называют Мессией. Создатель этого мира. Та цель, к которой полторы тысячи лет вели рашады. Особь, сумевшая осознать все знания, сохранённые в упакованном виде в геноме яссиров, приструнить рашадов, вытащить за голые камни стен два оставшихся города и возродить мир.

Построить всё вокруг.

И размножиться, разумеется.

Александер мрачно смотрел на своего прадедушку. 

«Спасибо, что размножился, дорогой предок. Спасибо, что мне не так хреново, как полусотне поколений рашадов до меня. Спасибо, что я дожил до сорока... до сорока уже двух. И меня приставили к чтению истории в школе, что я вполне успешно срываю».

Лучи улиц расходились от центральной площади: ровные, пустынные в середине дня, покрытые жёлтым кирпичом. На белых стенах домов стеклянными разноцветными изразцами была выложена история этого мира: кто от кого повёл свою ветвь, кого не туда завела генетическая программа. Ещё три поколения — и рисунок цветных плиток забудется, никто не будет уметь писать на этом языке и некому будет его читать. Уже сейчас это близкая и родная, но история.

Настолько быстрым шагом, насколько позволяли колено и трость, прячась от полуденного солнца под карнизами домов и в переулках, Алекс спешил к границе города. Что-то важное гнало к выщербленным камням, к стенам, на которые уже не поднимаются аасимы. Теперь прогресс, теперь вместо аасимов стоят генераторы защитного поля. Всё стало очень простым.

И ворот тоже нет. Голый проём, в нем крутится мелкий белый песок, его отгоняет синяя плёнка энергии, схожей с той, какой накрывали город аасимы в бурю.

Небо на горизонте, синее и полуденное, затягивало тёмной оранжевой пеленой. Близилась буря.

Александер дотронулся тростью до барьера. Барьер спокойно пропустил наконечник. Замечательно. Можно посидеть здесь и дождаться Господина Пустыни.

Он приближается.


	2. Краткая божественная биография

Александер с силой прижал ладони к глазам. Это не помогло: и веки, и руки были прозрачными, далеко в вышине просвечивала темнота за полуденным небом. Глазницы жгло, в них начинала скапливаться жидкость. Мужчина уронил голову на руки. Вихри песка потяжелели, окрасились кровью, но не ослабели. Продолжали неспешно крутиться у самой земли. Подползали к ногам, касались силового поля, отпрядывали назад, будто боясь.

Генетическая память работает в обе стороны, и теперь рашад чувствовал себя... рашадом. Безобразно слабым, самоубийцей с единственным якорем в этой жизни: чувством долга. Но чувство долга было удовлетворено изваянием на площади. И оставался только старик-самоубийца.

Небо смотрело из невообразимых высот. Там, в темноте, в венке из тысячи звёзд, укутанная в покрывала из северного сияния, есть Тёмная Госпожа.

Больное колено распрямилось. Мужчина упал лицом в песок.

Всё больше и больше мелких песчинок незаметно оказывалось за энергетическим барьером в стенах города.

К Алексу явился сам Господин Пустыни.

Когда-то это существо звали Александр Фиай. Выходец из влиятельной ирландской Семьи, потомок индийских йогов, создатель и руководитель проекта «Защитник». Худощавый мужчина в костюме и с тростью. На набалдашнике щерится зверь породы кошачьих. Шёлковый платок мягок и скользит, стрелки на брюках — идеальны. И как только из этого появился Господин Пустыни?

Родился бог, в шершавых ладонях которого буря, в сердце которого радиоактивный взрыв, цепные псы которого — искажения гравитационного поля.

Синеглазый Господин Пустыни, в облаке сладко-горького аромата несущий смерть.

А ведь на стены Города уже не выйдут аасимы.

Александер, да какой из него иблисовый рашад, попытался открыть глаза. Буря не отпускала, рвалась под череп и упругой струёй песка обдирала кожу. Но — он коснулся виска пальцами — это всё не наяву. Это всё было тысячу лет назад, или будет через тысячу, но это неправда.

Если он сейчас заползёт обратно за стену и примет лекарство, то головная боль прекратится и, с некоторой вероятностью, видения исчезнут. А если он просто немного подождёт, то можно будет и не заползать обратно.

Песок, ярко-жёлтый и мелкий, тепло ложится вокруг пальцев. Трость мягко падает вниз и вязнет в нём. Александер с трудом делает два шага и понимает, что вот этот мелкий и мягкий песок, похоже, реальность. Что это буря, просочившаяся за щит.

Алекс сглатывает кровь, очень осторожно ложится на спину, и пытается вспомнить техники, которым в его детстве учили старики. Если рашад постарается, то он может найти аасима.

Сознание одурманено горечью и миндалём, лживым ощущением шёлка на пальцах. Колено болит и дёргает, и это единственное, что удерживает в реальности.

Стены города сложены из оранжевого камня, из крупных пористых блоков. По периметру стоят генераторы защитного поля. Наверное, где-то на стене есть... Посты? Заставы? Ощущение от силового поля никак не давало почуять никого по-настоящему живого.

О Тёмная Госпожа моя, почему ты проводишь детей своих по этому пути?

Глаза застилает прозрачный индиго. В хрусталике нет нервных окончаний, но Александер ощущает, как радужка покрывается разноцветными пятнами и становится похожей на витраж.

Мужчина осторожно поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь что-то рассмотреть. Он бы давно бросил бороться, приди ему в видениях Тёмная Госпожа, милостивая; но Господин Пустыни такой же, как он: старый и с тростью, с раздробленным коленом, сдохший в пустыне ненавистный бог. И Алекс просто не хочет сдаваться ему.

* * *

Стражу у стены отменили ещё два поколения назад, но почему бы аасиму после работы не привести девушку посмотреть на генератор? Ведь замечательно, когда что-то работает лучше и эффективнее тебя. Когда очень хорошо защищает. 

Светловолосый юноша нежно погладил генератор — не то как товарища, не то как домашнее животное — и расстелил покрывало. У него сейчас будет... У него сейчас будет удовольствие!

Девушка зевала и бродила около стены. Она уже могла признаться себе, что ей скучно, но ещё не хотела говорить этого спутнику. Объяснять. Потом ещё раз объяснять. Если сейчас открыть рот, то объяснения рискуют затянуться до самого заката... Присев у пролома в стене, она смотрела на темнеющее небо и просеивала в пальцах песок.

— Ясси... А откуда здесь песок?

Полушутливо она швырнула горсть жёлтой пыли в Ясси. Парень испуганно отшатнулся.

— Буря близится!

— Какая буря, Ясси! Ничего в прогнозе не было!

Но мальчик уже переключился на новую задачу: прошёлся вдоль стены, всмотрелся вдаль, высунул язык, понюхав воздух. Он искренне пытался делать то, что подсказывает генетическая память, и ничего не мог найти.

На очередном нервном круге он наткнулся на почти засыпанного песком Алекса.

«Буря близится...»

Тревогу объявили вовремя: на стену успели выйти аасимы и встать рядом с генераторами. Население эвакуировали в подземные жилища. Совет ругал метеорологов, метеорологи ругали генетическую память и недостаток техники, техники были возмущены недостатком материалов и плохим образованием. Оказывается, иногда для реформы образовательной системы необходима всего лишь буря.

Параноидальное желание выжить тоже помогло: за полторы декады бури недостатка в еде для целого Города не возникло.

И уж точно после бури радовались все, в ком отчетливо проявились гены аасимов: много их братьев умерло, и надо было восстанавливать прежнее равновесие в популяции.

Господин Пустыни ликовал.

* * *

Александер выжил. Очнулся сначала в общем помещении в подземных коридорах, позже, когда буря утихла и гравитационные колебания стали хоть немного походить на норму, лежал один в маленьком белом домике из пористого камня. Смотрел в тёмный потолок, первое время не мог ни о чём думать, потом к нему вернулись социальные привычки.

Здоровался с опекунской службой, следившей за его рационом. Немного язвил коллегам. Составлял мысленно планы новых лекций. Верил, что в этот раз Тёмная Госпожа не забрала его к себе.

Гулять не решался, пока над городом висели остатки бури. Сидел в домике, думал про песок, иногда очень глубоко погружался в мысли. Потом к нему начала приходить Бесплодная, богиня великой реки. Алекс не знал, галлюцинации это или реальность. 

А она садилась рядом, устраивала прохладную ладонь на его лбу, рассказывала легенды про давние-давние времена: про самое начало Проекта «Защитник», про мир до ядерной войны, про роботов-онак, которые создавали города и подземные тоннели. Про мифическое мышление, благодаря которому создатели программы умерли и возродились богами радиоактивной Пустыни. Про то, как для них Проект «Защитник» превратился в Проект «Пустыня». Про данные, упакованные в памяти яссиров: потомкам передали список любовниц Александра Фиай и сведения о том, кто начал войну (с компроматом на всех), но ни одного чертежа летающих машин или оружия.

Алекс продал бы душу, если бы верил, что она у него есть, за свидание с богиней. Сейчас он намного лучше понимал, почему рашады всегда пытались жить. Ведь часто за болью можно было найти своих богов, и те придут и утишат страдания...

Рашады и гнались за пытками, которые им вдоволь предоставлял организм. Восприятие опять обострилось, отвлечься от мыслей соседей и жужжания силового поля в четырёх кварталах можно было только болью.

Мужчина скатывался в первобытное состояние. Но, иблисово семя, он же не чистокровный рашад! И поэтому надо встать, выпить лекарство, выйти к людям. Цивилизованное поколение встречает богов в книгах или трансе, но никак не в болезненном бреду.

Решение, принятое на рассвете, привело к тому, что к полудню Александр вновь сидел с тростью у изваяния Мессии.

«Привет, старый друг. Расскажи, как выжить в мире, который построил ты?»


	3. Генетическая память для самых маленьких

— Сегодня мы снова поговорим о репродуктивном поведении. Да, уже не раз обсуждалось, но эту тему можно назвать основополагающей для Проекта «Защитник». Как вы помните, задача проекта в том, чтобы сохранить наследие человечества. Давным-давно, в годы, отделённые от нас генетической программой и ядерной войной, потомок аристократической семьи Фиай решил, что век цивилизации близится к окончанию, и — удивительно! — некоторые достоинства этой цивилизации надо сохранить.

Александр остановился, вдохнул после длинной фразы, перенёс вес тела на трость.

— Неизвестно, как он уговорил своих родственников и, хм, правительство... Вы же знаете, что такое правительство?

Молчание аудитории было выразительно отрицательным, но лектор не обратил внимания и продолжил:

— Уговорил, что надо создать биологическое или техническое решение для защиты гражданского населения от радиации. Его проекты как известного робототехника вызвали интерес, Александр собрал команду, на волне общественного энтузиазма получил базу на Аравийском полуострове... 

Лектор задумался, стоит ли объяснять географические понятия, но решил, что это не такая уж и важная информация: древнее землеописание не соответствовало современности.

— К решению использовать человеческий геном пришли только после полного провала прототипа роботов-защитников. Кстати, подготовьте эссе на тему того, почему, собственно, варианты с роботами безобразно провалились. И желательно без использования генетической памяти. Поверьте, я знаю мысли Александра Фиай лучше как минимум в силу возраста.

Девчонка, явно вышедшая из ветви яссир, сверкнула ярко-синими глазами из-за челки.

— Легче, соколёнок. Уверен, мысли Дугласа, вашего Безымянного Бога, я тоже помню лучше тебя. Ведь это создатель рашадов, фанатик от науки, безумный исследователь, который отчего-то стал покровителем самой разумной ветви генетической программы, яссиров.

Александер опять потянулся за лекарством: после бури любое упоминание рашадов заставляло его нервничать.

— Вы — пятое поколение, вы должны жить будущим, а не трястись над прошлыми победами человечества. Через два, ну, может быть, через четыре поколения, полностью исчезнет нужда в яссирах и аасимах, как уже сейчас она исчезла для рашадов. Господа, недавняя буря и аасимы на стенах скоро станут прошлым! Или у нас будут новые генераторы, или мы уничтожим бурю как таковую, но это точно очень скоро случится.

Профессор разволновался, начал, прихрамывая, расхаживать по амфитеатру и размахивать руками.

Аудитория шумела и перекатывалась словами: воспоминаниями о буре, восхищением, злостью. Юное поколение не пострадало, да и не выпускали их на стену. А вот третье и четвёртое заметно поредели, потеряли около двадцати процентов численности. Алекс скрипнул зубами и спустился вниз, к центру зала.

— Гениальность создателей Проекта «Защитник» в том, что они создали систему с запасом прочности, выдержавшим пятьдесят поколений скрещивания. Конечно, был инструмент контроля в лице рашадов, но начальная структура генов — искусство и прекрасный замысел, замечательная работа. Было несколько вариантов развития программы. Наше общество сумело выполнить цель за пятьдесят поколений. Сносный срок, чтобы исчезли последствия ядерной войны. Человек современный очень похож на человека прошлого, и поэтому очень далёк от остальных... представителей рода человеческого.

Доски в аудитории не было, и Александер не мог изобразить схему поселения Пустыни. География не была его любовью. Он задумался, как показать границы городов, но решил не останавливаться на этом.

— Мы остались изолированным обществом. У нас есть технологии, есть знания, но истощается запас биоразнообразия. Создатели не подумали, что человек разумный однажды потеряет возможность создавать плодовитое потомство с человеком пустынным.

Лектор вздохнул, в очередной раз присаживаясь на ступени рядом с тростью.

— Это не совсем то, что я хотел вам рассказать. Но это тоже репродуктивное поведение в обществе. Вам предстоит, соколята, спасти мир: возродить технологию до того состояния, когда мы сможем размножаться без внимательного отслеживания всех зачатий и рождений.

* * *

— Привет, рашад.

— Идентифицировать собеседника по его видовому признаку неприлично. Добрый день, госпожа руководитель направления.

Уголок рта Алекса дёрнулся. Стройная женщина его лет вошла в кабинет без стука, встала слишком близко к его стулу и, несмотря на худощавость и даже жилистость, казалось, занимала слишком много места. Слишком много места вокруг него. Александер попытался отодвинуться вместе со стулом, но его остановила следующая фраза:

— Напиши, наконец, нормальный учебный план и следуй ему!

— А то что? Ты меня выгонишь? — Мужчина потянулся к спрятанному было лекарству. — Милая, будь спокойнее. Ты меня волнуешь.

Алекс стащил с шеи платок, потяжелевшей рукой расстегнул пуговицы на жилете. Госпожа руководитель направления была хорошим специалистом, сносным управленцем и очень, очень эмоциональным человеком. Мужчина всё это понимал, но старый и больной рашад бесился от одного её приближения. Особенно учитывая, что приходила она в основном, чтобы отругать за несоблюдение учебных планов.

Рашад уложил голову на скрещённые руки и глухо проговорил в стол:

— Меня сослали к вам пять лет назад. Та смесь социологии, истории и немногих воспоминаний, что я, скажем так, читаю, нужна студентам только для отдыха между вбиванием в голову нормальных научных знаний. Они приходят ко мне из мастерских, с воспоминаниями о роботах и защитных костюмах, и уходят в подвалы биологов, ковыряться в чашках петри. Думаю, я имею право читать эти лекции так, как хочу я. У нас коммунизм, спасибо подземным фермам, и паёк достанется каждому.

Дария. Женщину, своим эмоциями заполонившую кабинет, звали Дария. Какое подходящее имя у учёной: знающая, обладающая благостью. Александер снова горько усмехнулся:

— Говори уже, зачем ты на самом деле пришла.

Женщина будто выдохнула и тут же перешла к делу:

— Нужна помощь. Побудь мышкой для препарата, я тебе отпуск дам.

— Чтобы я в этом отпуске вышел за стену, прямо в объятия божественного покровителя наших прекраснодушных аасимов?

— Я могу поменять твой учебный план. Могу синтезировать новое обезболивающее. Личное.

— Договорились.

Дария удивлённо подняла бровь: она рассчитывала на продолжительную конфронтацию. Но раз дают, надо пользоваться. Женщина достала из кармана шприц.

Александер, не поднимая головы от стола, вытянул в сторону руку. Женщина прямо через ткань воткнула иглу в плечо.

На несколько минут в кабинете застыло напряженное молчание. Когда не появилось ни галлюцинаций, ни припадков, ни пены изо рта, Алекс недовольно спросил, поднимая, наконец, голову со стола:

— И чего мне ждать, о милосердная?

— Ты же знаешь про рашадовскую память? — Дара говорила немного неуверенно, волнуясь о своём эксперименте.

— Я очень много знаю о генетической памяти рашадов, благословенная. Что, после этой микстуры ко мне придут мои боги? Так не надо было стараться, я давно с ними знаком.

— А... ты же знаешь, что в этой памяти не только боги и информация, но и... воспоминания?

— Я смутно помню даже племя, где мужчины закрывали лица, а женщины были главой семьи: в нём купили мальчиков для программы «Защитник», и их кровь помогла в создании аасимов. Женщина, я многое помню, но не понимаю, чего ты ждёшь от своего изобретения в моей крови.

— О! А остальные помнят намного меньше. Ты можешь реагировать не по плану.

Александер уронил голову на стол и закрыл глаза. От удара трость, прислоненная к столу, упала на пол. Старому рашаду снились сны, очень реальные сны-воспоминания, в которых и не сразу распознаешь сон. Пожалуй, впервые в его снах не было богов и галлюцинаций.


	4. Практические уроки генетической памяти

Сорхе стоял у окна и курил. Александр лежал в кровати и пил виски.

Его брату повезло с генетикой и деньгами. Белая кожа почти без пигмента, по-индийски пухлые губы и вылепленный нос. Замечательно развитое тело, не сухощавое, с нормальным количеством жира. На внутренних поверхностях руки виднелись уплотнения боевых модификаций, как дань современным технологиям на левом запястье туго сидел браслет коммуникатора. Кроме коммуникатора на мужчине ничего не было.

Александр Фиай жадно ощупывал брата взглядом, с едва сдерживаемым желанием отобрать немного генетического материала в своё хранилище. Впрочем, кроме этого логичного и обоснованного желания его посещали ещё несколько необоснованных.

Сорхе затушил и выбросил сигарету, потянулся, коротко размялся. На гладкой светлой коже не было запечатлено ни одного шрама, брат всегда вовремя успевал добраться до врачей и лекарств. Полуденное солнце резкими тенями очерчивало мышцы, не скрытые одеждой. Сорхе не щурился, но его зрачок сокращался, и глаза казались огромными и младенческими, насыщенно-синими.

Александр допил и швырнул пустой стакан в дальний угол комнаты. Это действие придало смелости.

— Зачем я здесь, драго... — Алекс запнулся, — милый Сорхе? Что тебе от меня надо?

Мужчина плавно и тягуче развернулся, смещаясь в тень стены. Окно потемнело, подчинённое сигналу коммуникатора. Кожа Сорхе, кажется, даже немного светилась в полумраке.

— А ты хорошо держишься для человека, который неделю назад потерял смысл жизни. Дерзишь старшему брату. Будь осторожнее со своей Семьёй, Сашенька.

Александр заскрипел зубами от такого обращения, но не двинулся с места. На противоположной стене вспыхнул экран, включилась запись его грандиозного провала.

Полевые испытания роботов, способных защитить человечество от последствий ядерной войны... завершились провалом. Сначала умные машины запутались в веревках транспортера, потом потеряли ЗИП, затем случайно разворотили часть направленных на них камер. А ещё убили половину из тех, кого, по сценарию, должны защищать.

У Алекса щемило в груди при виде его хороших o’nak, маленьких восьминогих механизмов. Впрочем, сердце подводило давно, и не стоило верить, что это из-за роботов. Идея провалилась, автоматические устройства никогда не защитят человека в условиях постядерного мира, пора понять и смириться. Понять помогли чёртовы испытания в болотах Ирландии, на исторической, мать её, родине. Смириться — неделя запоя и увлекательное чтение журналов по современной генетике. Здорово отвлекает.

Ещё где-то в неосознанном плескалась вера в то, что ядерная война неизбежна, выжить хотят все, и военная фракция Объединенного Совета Европы вот-вот свяжется и предложит возобновить сотрудничество.

Но связался Сорхе, старший брат. Правда, из общих родственников у них только двоюродная бабушка, но в иерархии Семьи эта гадина была выше него. Впрочем, так ему и надо.

Неосознанное размахивало флагом и указывало на Сорхе.

— Драгоценная Семья отказалась от меня семьдесят лет назад, оставив с титановым коленом. Получить травму, видите ли, недостойно.

Сорхе молчал и улыбался. Шире и шире. Глаза рядом с этой улыбкой оставались шальными и немного злыми. Алекс спустил ногу на пол, встал, немного шатаясь. Его вело от спиртного и хотелось злиться.

— Обожаемый брат мой, полвека при средней продолжительности жизни в три — это немного, но грёбаных полвека от Семьи не было ни письма, ни звонка. И двадцать лет назад появляешься ты, просишь поставить боевые импланты, приносишь их документацию, потом улетаешь воевать на восток. Ха-ха. Спасибо за документы, мне пригодилось. Потом кто-то из наших же сливает информацию по генетическим разработкам. Спасибо, вы пристально следили за моей докторской! И потом вы защитили все, обозначенное в работе, патентами, верно? Ведь и правда, интеллектуальная собственность члена Семьи может быть востребована любым другим членом Семьи...

Прихрамывая, Алекс подошёл к Сорхе и опёрся на стену рядом с его плечом. Их лица разделяло не больше двадцати сантиметров.

— Обожаемый брат мой, — Сорхе не морщился от этих слов, но его зрачки меняли размер, — зачем я сдался Семье сейчас, после провала с военными? Поверили наконец, что смертны, а наш мир почти перешагнул порог ядерной войны? А с чего вы взяли, что я вернусь?

Мужчина не двигался, только смотрел Алексу в глаза. Александр отвёл взгляд, тут же споткнулся об обнажённое тело, поспешно уставился в стену. 

— Обожаемый брат мой, — хмель из интонации исчез. В голосе осталась обречённость, — если Семье Фиай что-то от меня надо, пусть идёт нахер.

В люксе одной из дорогих дублинских гостиниц стояла душная и пьянящая тишина. Александр взял ещё одну бутылку из мини-бара, вернулся к кровати, сел сам и уложил больную ногу. У кого-то от бурной юности остаются дети, а у него — титановый манипулятор робота в колене, отчасти в бедре и куском в большеберцовой кости. И исправить это можно только отращивая новую ногу целиком, а без поддержки Семьи сделать это невозможно. Да и с поддержкой... нормальных регенераторов ещё нет.

Мысли свернули на проторенную дорожку увечья. Алекс поморщился и глотнул виски. Надо или починить это, или отрезать и сделать нормальный протез. Или смириться.

Сорхе подошёл к кучке своего костюма с другой стороны кровати. Чёртов военный, даже нормальную одежду не носит, только новомодные комбинезончики. Впрочем, сегодня Алекс узнал, что высокотехнологичные сьюты и трико носят на голое тело. Было немного смешно.

Слева маячила задница брата. Потом в Алекса прилетела упаковка детоксиканта.

— Если хочешь нормально заниматься делом, братик, — последнее слово Сорхе практически промурлыкал, — выпей это. Поговорим, когда сможешь нормально думать.

Александр решил обидеться, уж думать-то он умел в любой ситуации. Но уважение к старшему члену Семьи такая забавная штука... Алекс проглотил таблетку, запил из бутылки, которую до сих пор держал.

Сорхе вытянулся рядом на кровати.

Экран на стене замерцал, там появились документы о генном конструировании. Алекс заинтересовался: сформировать защитника для человечества на базе человека, чтобы не мучаться с запасными частями и алгоритмами. Создать такое человеческое общество, которое сможет защитить другое общество от радиации.

Дальше пошли кадры ядерных испытаний. Это неинтересно, Александр уже успел изучить, как выглядит земля после них.

Последним кадром расчётливо были выведены досье его институтских друзей.

— Мой обожаемый брат, это... это замечательно!

Сорхе опять смотрел на него с той же самой улыбкой.

— Но я только что провалил прошлый проект, и на этот никакой военный совет не даст денег. Ну не Семья же, в конце концов.

— Именно Семья, братик. Мы даём тебе фонды и военную поддержку — ты реализовываешь этот проект. И, пожалуйста, успешно. Вещи в моем чемодане, одевайся и мы летим на презентацию.

Алекс заткнулся и пошёл к чемодану. Сначала, конечно, в душ, потом завтракать... или это был обед? Но тем не менее сборы затянулись не более, чем на два часа.

Чемодан собирался модником. Но модником, который, как минимум, читал досье Александра. Ему достались рубашка, жилет, пиджак, платок и килт. Даже про коленный бандаж не забыли. И положили трость.

Учёный немного удивлённо огляделпосмотрел на себя в зеркалео. Поправил платок. Повесил трость на локоть. Растянул губы в улыбке. Ещё бы почитать тезисы — и можно идти защищать проект.

Подошёл Сорхе. Брат был одет в белоснежный саронг, рубаху и тюрбан.

— Хорошо выглядишь, обожаемый брат.

Сорхе сжал челюсти и положил руку на плечо Александра.

В самолете Алекс успел набросать тезисы. В зал совета Объединенной Европы он вошёл самоуверенно и гордо. За его спиной была Семья и, самую малость, вера в успех этого проекта.

— Я хочу представить вам, дамы и господа, проект «Защитник», проект, важный для всего вида Homo Sapiens Sapiens...

После выступления и предварительных договоренностей братья разъехались. О том, что Сорхе уже два дня был главой Семьи, Александр узнал только следующим утром.

* * *

— Алекс! Александер! Что вы видели?

Старый рашад чувствовал себя ещё более обречённым и больным, чем обычно.

— Я видел, как Александр Фиай, наш Господин Пустыни, трахался со своим братом. И не сказать бы, что хочу увидеть ещё раз. Так что, Дара, не надо больше тестировать препараты...

Закончить фразу Алексу не удалось, его наконец догнали давно ожидаемые последствия: тошнота, рвота, озноб. Через шесть часов, глубокой ночью, во время Тёмной Госпожи, Алекс почувствовал, что вот-вот скоро увидится со своими богами.

— Дария, мы договаривались об обезболивающем.

Уставшая учёная села напротив него и положила на стол стопку таблеток. Алекс одну за другой проглотил три штуки.

— И как это действует?

В покрасневших глазах Дарии виделся вопрос. Алекс огорчённо объяснил:

— Какие побочные эффекты?

— Ты, наверное, уснёшь.

Александер почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в той самой улыбке, которую он видел во сне в исполнении Сорхе. Принуждая себя, рашад рассмеялся:

— Дара, милая, все же знают, что такое рашады. Нам больно, и на периферии сознания пляшут боги всю жизнь. Ты предлагаешь мне всю её проспать?

Эту ночь Алекс действительно проспал, а потом выбросил таблетки.


End file.
